Iceberg
The Iceberg is a hidden room in Club Penguin Rewritten, located north-east of the island. As the room is surrounded by water, the iceberg cannot be accessed by walking from another room and can only be accessed via the Map or teleportation. It is home to the Aqua Grabber mini-game, allowing players to travel underwater and find treasure. During the Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party, the Waddle On Party, the Club Penguin 13th Anniversary Party and the Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party, it was possible for the iceberg to be tipped. Trivia *It is the only regular room in Club Penguin Rewritten that is not connected to the island. *If 30 penguins drill on the Iceberg at the same time, the Berg Drill! Stamp is earned. **The same amount of penguins drilling could also tip the Iceberg during the Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party, Waddle On Party, Club Penguin 13th Anniversary Party and Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party. Gallery Map icon Iceberg Map Icon.png Parties 2017 = Puffle Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Iceberg.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Iceberg.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Berg MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Iceberg.png|Music Jam 2017 Music Jam 2017 Iceberg 2.png|Music Jam 2017 (Penguin Band on break) Iceberg Fireworks.png|American Independence Day 2017 Water Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight Iceberg.png|Festival of Flight The Fair 2017 Iceberg.png|The Fair 2017 Storm Iceberg.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party Iceberg.png|Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party (when tipped) Halloween Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2017 Operation Blackout Iceberg phase 1.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Iceberg phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Iceberg phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Iceberg phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigIceberg.png|Dig Out the Island Christmas Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Newyearberg.png|New Year's Day 2018 Waddle On Iceberg.png|Waddle On Party (when tipped) Puffle Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Puffle Party 2018 Berg MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2018 construction Music Jam 2017 Iceberg.png|Music Jam 2018 Island Adventure Party 2018 Iceberg.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest Penguin Games Iceberg.png|Penguin Games The Fair 2018 Iceberg.png|The Fair 2018 Island Eclipse Iceberg.png|Island Eclipse 13th Anniversary Iceberg.png|Club Penguin 13th Anniversary Party (when tipped) Halloween Party 2018 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2018 Iceberg Fireworks.png|Guy Fawkes Night 2018 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Iceberg.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Christmas Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Christmas Party 2018 |-|2019 = Newyearberg.png|New Year's Day 2019 Underwater Expedition Iceberg.png|Underwater Expedition St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Iceberg.png|St. Patrick's Parade April Fools' Party 2019 Iceberg.png|April Fools' Party 2019 Puffle Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Puffle Party 2019 Music Jam 2019 Iceberg.png|Music Jam 2019 Music Jam 2019 Iceberg 2.png|Music Jam 2019 (Penguin Band on break) Island Adventure Party 2018 Iceberg.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit Festival of Fruit Iceberg.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit (second week) Iceberg Fireworks.png|American Independence Day 2019 Earthquake Iceberg.png|Earthquake during Medieval Party 2019 construction Water Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Summer Luau 2019 The Fair 2018 Iceberg.png|The Fair 2019 14th Anniversary Iceberg.png|Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party (when tipped) Halloween Party 2019 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2019 (first day) Halloween Party 2019 Iceberg Tipped.png|Halloween Party 2019 (first day, tipped) Halloween Party 2018 Iceberg.png|Halloween Party 2019 (after Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party ended) Christmas Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Holiday Party 2019 |-|2020 = Festival of Lights Iceberg.png|Festival of Lights Puffle Party 2020 construction Iceberg.png|Puffle Party 2020 construction Puffle Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Puffle Party 2020 Other Mission 9 Iceberg.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = |-|2018 = |-|2019 = SWF